Errands
by HowlingMisfit
Summary: Not too long after the events of Super paper Mario, Luigi decides to try to forget his nightmarish experience, which is hard when you now have a certain someone living in your head. Other words...Luigi needed to get some things done; Mr. L doesn't make it any easier. At least he doesn't have like-say a tennis match to look forward too or something like that...right? (SEQUEL IS UP)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: (IMPORTANT)**

Hello, thank you for giving your attention to this story once again, as you can see, I made some changes, like what I am going to do for my other story here. Consider this a big-Easter-Christmas-Birthday-Whatever present.

Let's be a lesson for all new authors on this sight: It's called READ WHAT YOU WRITE. Seeing that I am now stuck practically re-writing this whole story because of that little fact. Which isn't much of a downfall as it is embarrassing. It's very embarrassing, but it gives you a sense of what grew in your writing ability. So this is a plus for me? Now I am confusing myself. So much for a fresh start, eh?

Either way I hope you enjoy the newly improved Errands and keep an eye out for the new changes in Consequence; coming soon to brower pages near you.

**ORIGINGAL NOTE:** please to meet you all! As you can see- this is my first story… well, on this website. I also have a DeviantART- but I am not here to advertise myself there, I am here to tell you a tale of epic proportions and most likely fail at it.

Also, I did make a reasonable effort here; after all- you don't get another first impression. So why don't I start it off that crazy, crude and all around mean alt-ego Mr. L? He is slowly taking over everything, so why not join the crowd?

I hope every single one of you enjoys this story and I am super glad to be here.

* * *

**Errands**

It was about time that many citizens of the Mushroom kingdom began to notice something… odd about their resident heroes. Well, not Mario- no- never Mario. They are most likely talking about his younger brother, the green one. You know the one that sits in the shadow and lets his brother hog all the glory. Yeah, that one.

Luigi was strange to begin with, I mean, it's Luigi. Tall, awkward, clumsy, and just all around a neat freak but he had a charm amongst himself that not too many of the citizens seem to notice, or care. But, if you tell them that once upon a time he was a bad guy…That was simply unheard of. I mean, remember, this is LUIGI. He is known for being scared of his own shadow.

Mr. L loved that trait.

So much in fact, that he will abuse every chance he gets to humiliate his better half. One of the many perks in living in someone's head. It was petty, but revenge is revenge and the green thunder will just had to settle with what he has, and revenge is best served with a side of good old-fashioned fun.

Shopping trips were one of his favorite. He would get Luigi in his weakest moment (deciding which brand of cereal to get) and he would throw the Mario brother off guard (by either shouting or giving a brief hallucination). Luigi in the moment would forget that only he could hear the voices in his head and gives a loud shout of anger and distaste- rendering the store in complete silence.

…Even the store music would stop playing. On their way home Mr. L will do nothing but laugh at his displeasure and Luigi will give the normal silent argument and lecture, almost like a chore nowadays. After all, Mr. L is just acting childish. Nothing that needs to be worried over, or better, to inform his super-star-all loving- hero brother that he is hearing voices in his head. Not like he would care, reminds Mr. L in a want of cruel irony.

It's the most fun when Mr. L is able to have more control than usual. One of those rare times when Luigi lets his guard down completely and Mr. L is able to get some control over him, like… when Luigi is writing a list, Mr. L will make sure that EVERY single word is spelled WRONG, knowing that Luigi is a bit up-tight when it comes to spelling and grammar. Or better, during formal events, Mr. L will get his revenge by 'accidentally' throwing himself/Luigi into the buffet. Or him running in to someone who just happens to be Bowser. Thinking that he is picking a fight, which is odd that this is LUIGI of all people. Yet the world continues on, forgetting about the youngest of the brothers entirely.

But despite all of that, Mr. L number one favorite thing to do is making endless duck noises when the younger brother is trying to get a goodnight's sleep….

But going back on track, Luigi is invited to a small tennis match. Mr. L smirks to himself, this should be fun…

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** um... how was I?

Reviews/Critiques will get you some of those delectable, imaginary and down right fictional cookies. Constructive criticism will get you a nice pat on the back. Thank you and see you next chapter…

And another point I should make is that none of the fictional character you had read about above are not mine, seeing that this is Fanfiction and it is on a website dedicated to Fanfiction I can imagine you can get the idea. But still… the Mario brothers are not mine and nor is Mr. L (because if I associated him with the title of a Mario brother he would attempt to kill me in my sleep)… just putting it out there, you know?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I just realized that I basically sent my ass back to square one. But hey, nobody says that good old nostalgia should be fun. I am doing this for you guys, and that I don't want to look like an idiot…yeah I know that this is the internet and that stupidity is not a foregin flavor but still…

**ORIGINAL NOTE:** guess whose back! Miss me?! No...? Oh well…

Sorry that the last chapter was so short, it was just an intro, I didn't know how long it should be but I just wrote until I was satisfied and the subject was introduced. I promise that the next chapters after this one will be much longer. I used to write chapters that filled about ten or twenty pages, so having it to be a little bit longer is something that I can do.

By the way, thank you for all those reviews, I was freaking out and jumping around my Grandma's house. I haven't gotten a review from other writers in a long time outside of the two that usually review on DeviantART, I just realized how much I was craving attention…heh… I'm better now.

I hope you are enjoying the story, and once again, I appreciate the individuals who took the time to make a review for little old me… I am sure your attention is making Mr. L happy.

Now for the chapter, seeing that this is taking too much of the page, (but another thing, I do not own Mario Brothers or Mr. L or anybody on here)

* * *

**Errands**

**Chapter 2: Mourning routines**

"Luigi" a voice echoed thought the small cottage of the Mario Brothers. Mario himself slowly creaked open the door to his brothers' bedroom and let out a soft sigh. It wasn't like Luigi to sleep in, but here he is…sleeping in. Mario crossed the room, placing a hand on his brothers' forehead, no fever. So he isn't coming down with something. Mario gave him a look of concern. The older Mario brother began to shake his shoulders gently "bro, wake up" Luigi let out a mumble.

Last night duck noises didn't cut it, so Mr. L was experimenting with different sounds, each more nerve-racking than the last. Luigi didn't get an ounce of sleep.

The younger Mario brother forced himself to sit up, forcing a smile for his brother; Mario didn't deserve the back lash of Mr. L's mindless banter. "Ah-okay bro, I'm up… I was a bit restless last night." Luigi forced another smile, his blood shot eyes and thick rings from under his eyes didn't make his older brother feel any better. Mario stressed his brow "is there anything I can do?"

Luigi pulled his brother into a hug, touched by his brothers concern "no… just… I guess we have some loud wild animals lurking around outside"

Mr. L began to giggle in the back of his skull.

Mari slacked his shoulders "well, okay" he paused, as if he just remembered something "oh, bro. I just remembered" he took a breath "Daisy won't be able to come to the tennis match this weekend."

Just the icing in the cake.

"Sadly, Wario wouldn't be able to come either, so we were forced to pair you with… Waluigi…"

There goes the cherry on top… Luigi could feel Mr. L slap his knee with laughter. Later, when he knew that Mario was far from earshot, he forced himself out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom.

"You never met Waluigi before, haven't you?" it was rare that Luigi would talk to Mr. L from outside of his head, but soon the green thunder realized that he was doing it to keep himself awake… that thought alone sent a warm fuzzy feeling of pride through his body. Guess he should play along.

_"No…"_

Luigi placed his tooth brush by the sink "really? Don't you have like, access to my memories or something freaky like that?"

Pause.

_"Do I look like I'm the kind of guy who would sit through a Soap Opera? Let alone a badly written one that is your life?"_

Luigi smirked "well I haven't seen you before…how can I be sure?" Mr. L huffed _"you so have! I look like you, but more attractive and mysterious and charming and stuff"_ Luigi could only roll his eyes, defeated by the others ego. "Whatever…"

Mr. L was silent for a few minutes, still high from his small victory from earlier. Luigi didn't bother to press the subject further, but might as well explain who this Waluigi is. "For your information, Waluigi is my more evil counterpar-"

_"I'm your evil counterpart!"_ already Mr. L doesn't like him, there is only one evil foe to torment Luigi, and that is him! There is only room for one evil thingy here and that is Mr. L.

Luigi took a deep breath, "well, he likes to think that he is my evil counter part, but really Wario and Waluigi are our distant cousins…"

Mr. L cocked an unseen eyebrow_ "once removed?"_ his better half sighed "I wish" he paused again "permanently removed" Luigi gave a small chuckle to himself, and continued with his morning routine.

Minutes later of unnerving silence Luigi rinsed out his mouth and turned back on the water, rubbing shaving cream on his cheeks and chin "I also need to run a couple of errands, can you remind me to get a new tennis racket while I am out?"

_"No."_

Luigi continued with out a pause "that's what I thought, which is the reason I had written it down" he could feel his grin from inside his head_ "did you double check the spelling?"_ this time Luigi really did take a moment, "ah… yes" Mr. L's invisible grin grew wider _"well you should double check it…"_

The younger Mario brother let out a sigh "as you command" he then rinsed off his face "you should grow a goatee…" Mr. L blinded Luigi for a moment before causing a hallucination in the mirror, now instead of his own reflection, Mr. L stared back at him, causing Luigi to jump "ah- oh… that's new" he calmed himself, drying off his face, Mr. L following with the deed.

_"I mean, come on… face it, you're so boring"_ the alter-ego stopped following Luigi's movements to stroke his own goatee that rests on his chin, Luigi frowned feeling like he needs to shave again, remembering when he woke up from that Chaos Heart nightmare with the offending hairs on his chin "I don't think I can pull of that look… now get out of my mirror."

Mr. L huffed, giving back Luigi's normal vision once again_ "so…what do you have to do today?"_

The 'better half' went to turn on the shower, pulling a towel off the rack "well, first we need to do some cleaning-"

_"You're such a housewife."_

Luigi narrowed his eyes "am not, I just bother to give an extra step here and there… then we need to go to the Princess's garage, she asked me to help her with her kart."

Mr. L smirked _"oh yeah, I want to help"_ the other shook his head "dear Grambi, no!" He paused from unbuttoning his pajama shirt, staring off in horror "then we need to go to a birthday party…"

_"Sweet, I love to party."_

Luigi shook his head "never mind, I am just going to turn it down."

Mr. L huffed _"you're such a square."_ The other shook his head "no, I just don't want to walk home covered in food again..." the evil counterpart gave a low chuckle _"hey Luigi..."_

The Mario brother finished the last button and looked up "what?"

_"Quack"_

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** I forgot about how much fun I had with this chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I really need to learn how to read before posting.

Instead of giving a virgin sacrifice to please the Nintendo Gods I offer them this fanfiction.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Errands**

**Chapter two: The deal**

Taking a shower took longer than he wanted it to be (he kept falling asleep, turns out Mr. L singing lullabies to him was surprisingly soothing in his 'don't quit your day job' kind of voice) but now Luigi was fully dressed and hopefully wide awake.

_"How long does it take to fry some eggs..?" _Mr. L droned on dragging out his words in a way that he knew that will make the others blood boil _"hurry up!"_

Luigi rubbed his eyes and growled at the unseen terrorist "shut up, it is bad enough Mario is starting to catch on… now I can even think straight…"

Mr. L smiled once again; proud of his handy work _"so… what are we doing next?" _the other closed his eyes for a minute "well…"

"Luigi, who are you talking to?" Mario's voice was right behind him… Luigi jumped and turned to him "n-nobody bro! I was uh..."

_"Talking to your imaginary friend"_

Shut up, Mr. L. "Yes, I was talking to myself but… I was keeping myself awake." Mario stood for a moment, but reluctantly he began to believe him "well… okay but, you know you can talk to me right? I won't judge you or anything-"

Luigi felt a twitch of guilt but carried on "I'm fine Mario, I just had a rough night, remember" he handed him a plate of eggs "your breakfast is ready" silently Mario took the plate and walked away "thank you…"

When he felt like he was alone (well not completely alone but…) Luigi let out a growl "if you keep me up for one more night, I swear I will find a way to exorcise you."

_"Is that a threat?"_

The younger Mario brother tossed the pan in the sink and turned on the water, not caring about the sizzling and steam it made, Mr. L cringed at the smell, almost missing the ability to eat "you better believe it; I am going to make a deal with you, Mr. L..."

_"Yeah, like that will work." _

He paused for a minute before continuing "if you mess me up at the tennis match tomorrow, I will find a way to get rid of you… for good."

Mr. L huffed angry that Luigi would try to get rid of him "_and what if I did behave… what are you going to do? Pat me on the back!?"_

"I will take you to a monster truck rally…"

He could almost feel Mr. L tense up with excitement _"a-a monster truck rally?"_ Luigi nodded "yes, the Shoomanator is in town and I happen to know a guy there who can pull a few strings and get me front row…"

Yet another pause, Luigi stood there for a moment unsure that Mr. L is even there.

_"You know I love you right?"_

He shook his head "whatever" Luigi made a glass of orange juice "do we have a deal?" he took a sip. _"Deal" _Mr. L exclaimed, the better half smiled knowing that Mr. L could never resist anything that involves destruction and big machines.

Not too long after that, Luigi gave his brother a quick half hug and grabbed his bag of tools, and began to make his way to the Toadstool castle where Princess Peach was waiting for him, he decided at the last moment he would do some spring cleaning later. Not just because Mr. L would make continuous comments about him being a housewife.

On his way to the castle Mr. L decided to point out every tree, animal and toad he passed. Luigi did say to behave at the TENNIS MATCH, not today. Another thing that Mr. L loves to do is point out the loop holes. The Mario brother sighed, letting him have his fun, mentally and physically exhausted from the endless torture.

The castle was just a beautiful as his princess. Peach was waiting around the back, today she was wearing a tang top with some loose shorts, hair up in a messy bun, and to his surprise she wasn't wearing much makeup (not like she needed it, he thought). She greeted her friend with a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Luigi! I thought you weren't going to show up."

Luigi nodded his head "I'm sorry my Princess, I just got a bit caught up at home. Mario should be showing up a bit later, he has another job" Peach shrugged "clogged sink?"

"Water heater, their hot water stopped working" Luigi corrected with a sigh, "The Toads down the street are having so much trouble with their plumbing."

_"Good, Mario needs a bath"_ Mr. L said as if stating a fact, Luigi shook his head, ignoring him completely. Once again glad that Peach could not hear his alter-egos comments, she would be especially protective of Mario.

Peach placed a hand on his forehead "Luigi, are you okay? You don't look so good…" she pulled her hand back, he shook his head again "I'm fine, just had some trouble last night."

She pulled him into a hug "no… what happened, my friend?" Luigi hugged back "just a wild, obnoxious and rude animal."

_"Sounds like something that I would keep as a pet"_ Mr. L giggled to himself _"or something that I would put in your hero brothers bed."_

Once again ignoring the voice in his head, the better half directed Peach to her kart "we need to start working if we are ever going to get this kart running before next racing season!"

It was astonishing that Peach wanted to work on the kart herself, so he was asked to help, seeing that Mario was not a mechanic. Later on he learned that Peach was still reluctant to get her hands very dirty, but she was driven by curiosity on how things work. It was refreshing, and it would be nice to have a friend talk machines with him (and not make crude jokes about it either, thank you Mr. L.)

Much later after he said goodbye to his princess, Luigi made way to his favorite sporting store and now was picking out a new racket.

_"Get the black one"_

Luigi shook his head, whispering to himself "no..." thank goodness that there was only himself and the clerk, who was not paying attention. "I have an image to keep up; it was bad enough that Chaos Heart fiasco had made people a bit uncomfortable around me…"

_"It would've worked…"_ Mr. L replied, completely board out of his nonexistent mind _"if those heroes didn't stop us…"_

Luigi shuffled through all the tennis rackets, none of them catching his eye "oh no… my old one has a large hole in it and-"

_"You're welcome" _Mr. L quipped in, the Mario brother dropped his shoulders _"you should get the black one; tell them that you are making a statement…" _Luigi rolled his eyes "fine…" he bought the racket without another word and left in a rush, just wanting to get home. The next thing he knew is that he ran into somebody, hard.

"Hey! Watch it you loser!" Luigi looked up to see the last person that he wanted to see "sorry Waluigi…" he forced himself to apologize, just wanting to get by him, but sadly Waluigi blocked his way.

"What do you think you're doing?" the purple clad villain pushed him back, catching him off guard "well, I think I am going home" Luigi snapped back, Waluigi paused for a moment "hey… being in your brother's shadow must be taking a toll on you, you look like garbage…"

_"Oh yeah, well you look like someone ran a forklift over your head!"_

Luigi shook Mr. L off once again "no- I'm just not myself today" Waluigi laughed strait into his face "yeah right, not get out of my way number two- I got to shop, have look the best for the stinking match with you tomorrow" he pushed Luigi out of the way, almost making him drop his new racket. Glad that Waluigi didn't notice his change in taste.

He took a deep breath, letting go on any anger "it is not worth being mad at him, he'll never change" Luigi then began to make his way back to his home, trying to forget his encounter with his cousin.

_"…I like him…" _

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**A/N:** yay! It's longer. Are you proud of me? No? Well I am just going to keep going, guess who is just as stubborn as the green thunder himself? Me!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **oh noes! Mr. L liking Waluigi, if the alt-ego had a separate body they would had made a lovely team. You know?

Anyway, I do not own the Mario brothers or Mr. L or Waluigi or any of those Nintendo characters. I am just madly in love with Fanfiction. That's all.

* * *

**Errands**

**Chapter four: the night before.**

Luigi got home pretty late, it usually unlike him to go out and about the town like that, which had Mario even more worried than he needed to be. But the youngest Mario brother needed time to himself. Well, attempted to be alone, it is hard when you have someone like Mr. L living in your head, but at least Luigi made a decent effort.

Good for Mario that there is no more need to worry, he is home now, safe and sound, sprawled on top of his bed, eyeing the new tennis racket in his hand. His clothes shoved in a hamper somewhere, he is now wearing just his boxers and a under shirt.

"What am I going to do now?" he thought out loud, his eyes trying hard to stay open "I can't work with Waluigi of all people-" he was cut off by the voice in his head _"Man up"_ Mr. L said simply, like his solution could cure anything. Luigi sat up with a huff "yeah, too bad that I would end up getting humiliated once again by my cousin"

_"That was once removed"_

He shook his head, he reached over and turned on a light, steadying himself from collapsing back on the bed and never getting out again "I just wanted the match to go smoothly tomorrow, I know that you don't like me Mr. L… But I need your-"

_"No."_

Luigi shook his head "I kind of figure that" he lies back down, tossing the racket to the side. "My tennis outfit doesn't match anymore."

_"You're such a woman."_ Mr. L added casually, just like any other remarks towards Luigi. The other sat up, staring hard at the new racket then back at his chosen outfit, which consisted of a pair of green shorts with a white shirt with a single green stripe.

Mr. L frowned _"it is no big deal… it is not like you could dye it or something stupid-"_

Luigi sat up, eyes wide "that is brilliant! Why haven't I thought of that before! It would be a bit dark, but like you said earlier, I would just say I am making a statement!"

The younger Mario brother grabbed his outfit and pulled out an old looking sewing kit, thank goodness Luigi's grandmother taught him how to sew before she passed away. Now once again her kit would be useful. Luigi smiled at the fond memory.

Mr. L sat quietly in the back of Luigi's mind. Did he just… help him? Heck no! He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms_ "how will you be finished when there is only hours left till tomorrow?"_ Luigi shook his head "I will get it done, in no time."

The alt-ego sighed _"you're worse than Mimi. You know that?"_

But despite his small comments, Luigi worked for several more hours on his new outfit and finally returned to bed, and although it was tempting, Mr. L let him sleep for the rest of the night. Seeing that he is not all that cruel… and he really wants to go to that rally!

**-The next day, three hours before the tennis match-**

This morning went on smoother than normal mornings. Which Luigi began to get the feeling that either Mr. L is up to something, or he would be stuck watching the Shoomanator surrounded by screaming fans and an even louder Mr. L- literally in both ears. The thought of that didn't appeal too much to the Mario brother, almost wishing that the alt-ego did plan to pull something.

To see his brother wide awake and the rings under his eyes less prominent, Mario took a breath of relief "good to see you awake bro" he patted Luigi on the back, "what's in the bag?" the younger Mario brother held it up to him "I ended up buying a different racket and I wanted to keep up with my appearance."

Mario looked at the contents in the bag with wide eyes; an almost nervous look appeared on his face. Luigi stood there for a moment unsure that his brother would approve "that is… a new look for you" Mario said with uncertainty. The Mr. L in the back of Luigi's mind chuckled and the hero's near vulnerability _"if only I had my missiles."_

The better half felt his throat go dry "I am trying to make a statement" there was another pause until Mario's smile returned to his face "ah, don't listen to me bro, who am I to judge? I have no taste when it comes to fashion!" the tense feeling in the air finally relaxes. Leave it to Mario to give him a boost of encouragement for the rest of the day. It was just the ability Mario has that calms even the toughest of monsters down.

_"Yeah, but I am sure you have a taste for food… and lots of it." _

Luigi felt like he wanted to sock his counterpart in the throat, but he forced himself to let go of those negative thoughts. Luigi was never a fighter, and sadly many people take that for granted to walk all over him, especially Waluigi. It would seem that Mr. L should had been just as disappointed about this position that his other half had put himself in, but then again Mr. L couldn't give a flying Grambi to begin with.

Mario handed him back his chosen outfit and went to his room, most likely getting ready to go. Luigi decided that he would get dressed in the locker room, to keep these clothes fresh as possible. He threw the sports bag over his shoulders and made his way out of the house to Toad stadium, where the tennis match was being held.

His walk there, each step made him more nervous. Luigi always had the problem of what people thought of him. It made his clumsy, easily distracted and scared to make such a bold statement, like the one he would make in the next few hours. To others, a change of clothing means little to nothing to them, and it shouldn't mean much to the younger brother either, but he did have an appearance to keep up. He is associated with the Princess after all, although he is not so big, his brother is, Luigi had to represent his brother in some way, though he could wear a clown suit and do kart-wheels on fire and still nobody would notice, but don't tell him just yet, we have a story to continue.

For the trip Mr. L kept silent, feeling Luigi's fear go through him made him a bit uncomfortable and almost disturbed at some level, like it was reminding him exactly HOW close they were. To think of it, it was almost frightening to him. Mr. L shook it off, now is not the time to go soft, although he was forced to behave, if he wants his monster trucks, by sweet Grambi he is going to _GET _his monster trucks.

Luigi successfully snuck in to the stadium without being noticed. Making his way to the locker room he unzipped the bag and gave out a shaken breath. Dressing quickly Luigi stood at a full length mirror and adjust his collar "my goodness, Mr. L, I look like you!"

Mr. L huffed _"you say it like it is a bad thing"_ he paused _"you should really consider that goatee."_ The Mario brother rolls his eyes at him "behave… do you think I am missing anything?"

How he keeps coming to him for advice, nobody knows, Mr. L shrugged _"that goatee-" _he was cut off by the other "other than that" Mr. L stared through Luigi's eyes at his reflection _"a nice pair of sunglasses"_ Luigi again shook his head "no, I don't want to look like a bad guy. It is bad enough I am dressed in black, the citizens of the Mushroom kingdom don't have much of an imagination and commonly associated dark colors as something evil" his voice was bitter, eyes narrowed at his reflection.

Maybe his presence is making some effect on Luigi, Mr. L mused with an unseen smirk. It is kind of… nice? Oh well, not like he could do anything with it, Luigi may seem like a pushover but he is not weak. _"Well, that is what you get with talking fashion with a baddie." _

"Who in the heck are you talking to? Ya freak!" Luigi froze in his spot, from the reflection in the mirror he could once again see the last person he wanted to near. Waluigi narrowed his eyes, then began to laugh at the younger brother "and what are you wearing?! You look stupid!" he laughed harder, causing Luigi to blush hard in embarrassment. He could almost feel his eyes beginning to water "I had nothing else-"

Waluigi pushed him "yeah right you freak! What are you trying to do? Make a fashion statement? Like somebody is going to pay attention to you to begin with, your brother is going to hog the spotlight anyways so why should you bother?" that last comment made both Luigi AND Mr. L flinch, but with different reasons.

Waluigi left, crackling madly on the way out. Luigi flinched again when the door to the locker room slam. _"Okay… I don't like him anymore..."_ he trailed off when he could feel Luigi began to shake "are you- are you crying, really Luigi?"

Luigi sat down on the bench, covering his face "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't let him get to me but… he just knows how exactly to get under my skin…" he sat up suddenly, running to reach for his bag across the room "I can't go! I think I am going to be-"

Suddenly Luigi got cut off abruptly when he slipped on an unseen puddle, smashing his head- hard against the metal bench. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, body limp, almost lifeless.

_"Luigi!" _

He laid there unmoving, despite of all of Mr. L's efforts of shouting. Like magic, Luigi seem to appear next to him in the back of his subconscious. Mr. L looked down at him and gasped. Kneeling down he touched his cheek, as if he would disappear at any moment. There were dried tears on his cheeks, and a bit of red was streaking down the side of his face and from his nose.

He gather his better half in his arms, not knowing what to do _"Luigi"_ he shook his slightly, he let out a sharp, painful groan but he did not stir.

An evil grin spread across Mr. L's features, his eyes almost glowing with glee, placing his hand on Luigi's forehead, he tilt his head back and closed his eyes- and Luigi's body opens his… only he wasn't exactly Luigi anymore. A sick and evil laugh spread across the locker room like a plague. Mr. L stood up, stumbling a bit; he blew a kiss at the puddle on the floor "ah… thank you" he gestured to around the room to an imaginary audience, "thank you all, you are so kind…"

Mr. L tossed the bag to the side and adjusted his collar once again "hello good looking, I missed you" the true blue that was Luigi's eyes were gone, and almost a milky film seem to cover them, making them pale, almost white, his face seem to be paler in comparison to Luigi's making his lips almost blue, but what do you expect to someone who is most likely to be in a coma? The black rings around his eyes were back with a vengeance.

Plans of revenge and restitution were going through his mind like a hurricane, making him smile with glee. First he would plant a bomb- no-NO- better; first he would kidnap that pink and frilly princess, leading Mario into a trap. Or better wait for a while till Mario is brought into a fake sense of security and then take him out in his sleep! It would surly give a whole new meaning to the 'death-bed'.

Mr. L grabbed the bag and began making his way to the exit of the room… but suddenly he stopped… wait… what is this feeling in his chest? It is almost kind of painful, sickening. Was this… NO! NO! NO! Guilt? Why guilt? Why now?! This is so not fair!

Mr. L let out a loud growl of anger, his fists shook hard at the ceiling "oh come on!" he punched the wall beside the mirror staring hard at his reflection again, his anger dying down. Now all he saw was Luigi's tears dried on his face, and the stream of red caking on his cheek. Mr. L dropped his fist, his arm now limp on the side of his body. Giving a not so gentleman-esk or suave look anymore, he let out a huff "fine… you win Luigi…"

He went to the sink to wash off his face, after picking a lock on one of the lockers and to his luck finding a pair of black sunglasses. Mr. L once again grabbing at the gym bag. But before even touching the door he turned to the locker room, one last time "I really don't like you, Luigi. You know that right? You are not even away and somehow you still have a say on what I do… you freak."

Outside an innocent shy guy was standing by the locker room door, opening a bag of chips.

"Yum" he said, taking in the sweet sent of his favorite brand and flavor, but before he could fully enjoy this tasty snack, the door to the men's locker room slammed open, squishing him to the wall. Mr. L barged out with a look of annoyance but mostly disproval.

The door closed leaving the shy guy imbedded into the wall; he slid down with a groan. Suddenly he jumped up, as if he too had an alternative ego. He crackled madly and ran to set something on fire- leaving the bag of chips behind.

**End of Chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Mr. L? Guilt? Waaaa…? Let's just hope that he makes the right choices for Luigi's sake. Now shall we continue, hm?

I do not own Nintendo, I do not own Mario, I do not own Luigi and I do not own Mr. L I do not own… I think you get it…

* * *

**Errands**

**Chapter five: I don't know what to say…**

Mr. L smirked to himself, the arena was jammed packed, and all eyes were on him. But how they couldn't resist the sheer awesomeness of the almighty Green Thunder? He tilts his head back and took a deep breath. That and Luigi did a… pretty good job with the outfit.

His shorts and shirt were nothing but black, but on his shirt there was a single green stripe coming down the right side, green outlined the rims of the shorts and on the corner of the right side there was a green 'L', to top it off Luigi modified one of his spare hats, now where white should be, it is now black. For a finishing touch Luigi found his old pair of black boots and fingerless sports gloves. Mr. L adjusted his sun glasses and smirked. Luigi would have freaked out when he saw that he had gotten all of this attention. Good thing he is kind of… unavailable.

Not like he didn't care, now who to get back first? Mr. L scanned the area like he was picking out a new puppy. First he spotted that good-for-nothing princess… he remembered how sweet she was when they were working on the kart….dang it…

Mr. L took a breath, okay, he won't get the princess. Until this sickening feeling in his gut subsides. He shook his head and continued to look around for his first victim. Maybe that Daisy lady… no, that wouldn't work, he knew for a fact that she is off limits. That is Luigi's girl.

That and he don't even like her. The Flower Princess almost disturbs him at some level, like she is watching (or reading) his every move. Also, he did see her race before… okay she is down right scary.

He shudders at the thought; thank goodness she is not here today. Mr. L continued on his search, until he found exactly who he was looking for…which broke his heart even more than needed, dear Grambi, is he starting to become just as soft as Luigi? Which would suck by the way.

Mario came running up to him, wearing a similar outfit that he had on. "Hey bro, I thought I would make a statement with you" he paused to catch his breath. "I saw how nervous you were this morning about this so I decided that if we were to be humiliated, we would do it as a team…"

Mr. L felt his bottom lip tremble "Mario- I- I don't know what to say…" the older brother placed a hand on his shoulder "worry not bro, just to let you know that I got your back." Mario paused for another minute before continuing "oh… and I am sorry we tried to pair you with Waluigi, we didn't know what we were thinking. I got that fixed. I convinced Peach to work with him so I will have you as a partner" there was a pause; Mr. L looked down at the floor, not knowing what to do. If only Luigi was awake to see this, the things you miss when your alter-ego takes over.

He looked up at the Mario brother and cracked a small but genuine smile "thanks…bro…." Mario squeezed his shoulder and began to walk away "and by the way, I like the sunglasses."

It was a good thing that Mario didn't realize that it was Mr. L the whole time; he let out a sigh of relief that he was gone. "Dang it…" he felt something wet run down his cheek but he shook it off. Mr. L just couldn't bring himself to do anything… well, not anything.

Mr. L reached down to pull the tag off of the new tennis racket; he did have a tennis match to do after all.

**-45 minutes till the match-**

Wondering around the stadium, why so many people decide to come extra early was beyond his reason. Is tennis a spot to be fighting over seats? Mr. L bets that if it was just with regular ol'Joes, they would have plenty of seats to spare. Locating Mario again he received a paper with a number seven on, matching his partner. At least he won't be going first, which calmed down his own nerves.

He sat down next to some kind of a giant plant thing and a floating marshmallow. Both eyeing him with uncertainty, Mr. L turned to them "I suggest you take a picture, it shall last longer, have at you" both of the creatures looked away in an instant. Leaving Mr. L alone to his thoughts, just the way he liked it.

The green thunder closed his eyes, concentrating hard, suddenly an image of an unconscious Luigi appeared, still asleep, but he seemed to be returning color, he estimated that he doesn't have much time left, maybe Luigi would wake up some time that the counterpart would go to bed. Which would only give him a day to exact his revenge.

The matches went by too fast in his opinion, but watching the others play made him realize that he did not know anything when it came to sports. Thank Grambi he did not go first. Then he spotted Waluigi and smirked, at least he finally found his victim.

It seemed like an eternity until he heard his number called. Mario approached him and grabbed his arm "come on bro! We have a match to win!"

"Now here are the Mario brothers….with new uniforms I suppose…" the announcer said not knowing what else to do. The team got in their stances, but Mr. L turned to Mario "uh… bro… I don't really… remember how to play tennis" Mario looked at him in shock "what?! This is your favorite sport! How could you forget such a thing?" The green thunder shook his head "sorry, but do you remember um… I haven't gotten much sleep these last few days; my head is in a blur."

Mario stared at him for another minute "don't let the ball get past you, hit the ball with the racket, don't touch it with your hand." Better than nothing, Mr. L nodded "eh, sounds about right."

There is such thing as beginner's luck; the pair worked their way up to the top where they did end up winning. Much to his surprise he found that it was either himself or Luigi who was good at sports…that and working with Mario was surprisingly pleasant.

They threw a small party afterwards. But Mr. L felt too sick to party, he almost wished that Luigi was here, seeing that Mr. L did not exactly fit in with this crowd. He didn't' deserve to be here, not at all. Despite the fact that a few people were congratulating him-Luigi-whatever for once, although he could see Mario pointing at him, directing these people towards him. Mr. L doesn't know that he should be touched, or pissed that he is getting this new attention. Luigi would be so happy about this new development but Mr. L just has this need to leave and forget that this game ever existed.

"Hey there, what are you doing in the corner?" there was an unknown voice, which belonged to a woman. Mr. L looked up and gasped, he never seen her face before, but it felt like he should. "Uh… hi?" he didn't know what to say exactly. She gave a smile "don't tell me you don't recognize me? It's me, Pauline!"

"Pauline…" he played the word in his mouth like it was a smooth tasting candy "uh, nice to see you" she gave him a hug that made him froze in his place "I'm sorry I haven't visited any of your matches, Luigi, I had too many things that I needed to do back at Crystal city."

Luigi… Mr. L felt like his world just died a little, but he played along, realizing that he'll be playing with a life that is not even his own "uh… not a problem, my friend. I understand" she gave a frown "our old mechanic retired and I am having a hard time finding a new one, do you happen to know anybody?"

Mr. L arched his eye brows "a mechanic, you say? Why do you need a mechanic for?" Pauline gave a sweet smile, one that he couldn't help but to return with his own half smirk, got to keep it smooth 'L "silly, I run the Crystal City amusement park. You must have a terrible memory Luigi"

The sound of his other half's name felt like a knife going through him, Mr. L held his smile firm "I am just… not myself today Ms. Pauline…" she gave him another hug "I'm sorry, I hope you feel better."

Pauline got up and left to greet Mario with a similar treatment. Mr. L finally let out the breath he was holding with a dreamy sigh, Pauline… that is a name that he won't be forgetting. It was like whatever went on in the room just paused for the two, a nuclear bomb could've gone off and he wouldn't notice. Just concentrating on the way her lips would curve in that smile and how her soft, exotic, purple eyes would glow with a sense of amusement and happiness. He gave a small smile at her direction, until a rough hand pushed him out of his thoughts.

"You were lucky back there! If I wasn't having those stomach troubles I would had mopped the floor with you!" Mr. L guesses that Waluigi was a sore loser, he turned to face the much taller cousin with narrowed eyes, he shoved the green thunder again "and what are you doing talking to my future girlfriend?" Mr. L once again raised his eye brows in amazement "wait? You mean Pauline? I don't think she would like a loser like you…"

He could almost feel Waluigi's blood boil "oh… thinking a pair of shades would help with your nonexistent self esteem? HA!"

Waluigi pushed Mr. L again, harder, almost knocking him on the ground. Mr. L narrowed his eyes "have at you!" the opponent looked down at him "what in the name of Grambi is that supposed to mean?"

Mr. L smirked "you should ask your mother about it, I have a feeling that she will know…"

Alright, that is it, nobody talks about Waluigi's mom and gets away with it, he picks the green thunder up by the collar "take it back!"

"Make me, mama's boy!"

Waluigi growled louder "freak of nature…"

"Mama's boy!"

"Dinosaur head!"

"Mama's boy!"

"Number two!"

"Mama's boy!"

"S-stop that!"

"Have at you!"

"I still don't even know what that means!"

"I'm sure your mother knows… mama's boy"

Waluigi threw him hard against the wall, not caring that they are making a seen. Mario watched in disapproval at Mr. L's actions. He noticed the look that the Mario brother was giving him and he realizes that Luigi would be making the same face. Mr. L sighed, he needed to end this, and end this he shall. He began to laugh, loud and hard, Waluigi stared at him, not knowing what to do, he was forced to put the other down.

Mr. L felt like if he laughed any harder his mouth would split. He calmed himself down and began to dig his finger into Waluigi's chest "you sir are a humiliation to nature and all that was involved in anything that had to do with you. You should be ashamed of yourself, picking on people that are smaller than you just to make yourself feel better, but because there is so much bull koopa left over you can't help but to cry yourself asleep every stinking night!"

There was a long silence in the room; Mr. L almost began to feel like he had gone… just a tad bit far on that last one. But none of those had seen Waluigi's cruelties first hand, not the way Luigi had to deal with them. Mr. L narrowed his eyes "oh stop with the looks, I am just defending myself…"

They still looked on but he just decided to ignore them, stupid mushroom people. Mr. L turned to Waluigi, pulling him close and removing his sunglasses, the other began to tremble at the sight of the nearly white and almost possessed looking eyes "I suggest you leave our little Luigi alone. All he ever gave you was kindness and you allowed it to blow up in his face… if you so dare harm a strand of hair on his body, I will come and get you Waluigi, and next time I might not be so nice…"

Waluigi looked on in pure fear; Mr. L smirked and dropped the trembling man down on the ground. He returned the sunglasses on to his face and calmly walked away; he passed Mario on his way out and tipped his hat towards him "great game."

With that Mr. L disappeared leaving the party in a stunned silence.

**-At the home of the Mario brothers- **

Mr. L walked into the kitchen, he just got home and frankly, he was proud of himself on how that turned out. He had a feeling that what's-his-face will not be bothering Luigi for a very long time He opened the fridge to grab a can of soda, but before he could open it Mario stormed into the kitchen, a very sour look on his features.

"I know it's you, Mr. L…" the alt-ego gasped at his comment and turned to him, hands raised in defense "I did nothing wrong! I swear!"

Mario arched an eyebrow "you left Waluigi in a fetal position in the middle of the party…" Mr. L smirked, his arms lowering "that was my best yet."

The Mario brother glared at the villain "I don't get it, why are you helping Luigi." Mr. L crossed his arms "I… he promised to take me to see the Shoomanator…" Mario gave a small smirk "yeah, whatever, Mr. L"

Mr. L frowned at the other "how do you find out that it was me?" Mario dropped his arms "Luigi would never have the guts to stand up to Waluigi like that… or wear those sunglasses indoors…"

"Yeah well it was Luigi's fault that he fell and hit his head…" Mr. L trailed off when something suddenly didn't feel to right. His body began to shake and he found it almost hard to breathe, slow and not with a smooth motion he reached for his ear, and drew back a spot of red.

Mario watched him, not knowing what to do "Mr. L…? Is there something wrong?" the other looked up at him with almost a knowing face "Mario… Luigi is… take me to… the…" his voice slurred, his hand began to soak with redness for being near the ear. The Mario brother gasped as Mr. L dropped to the ground. It seems that Waluigi smashing him against the wall must have been the final strike on poor Luigi's body.

"Luigi!" Mario screamed, gathering Mr. L into his arms. Picking him up with ease he ran out of the kitchen and out of the cottage. To the nearest medical help he could find. Despite the obvious terror and the threat on both of their lives, Mr. L couldn't help but to think that he is never going to see that Pauline chick again, thanks to that mushroom-sucking, waste of space Waluigi.

**End of Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Yay! I had gone through almost all the chapters and hopefully added enough to make them decent. Did I do a good job? Who knows, one more chapter to go after this and I am pumped…until I go after the next story…damnit.

**ORIGINAL NOTE:** the original plan was to make you wait a whole month, but I started to feel bad because I left you on such a painful cliffhanger. That and I had a really hard time writing this, I had already reached the almighty writers block and I had to sacrificed a frozen chicken dinner on you people's behalf…

aaaannnnnddddd this is where I start of running out of funny. Also did you like the Mr. L and Pauline bit in chapter five? I can't help it; this pairing came from the deepest depths of a crack induced trip, and do you know what? If it is written right, I think that I can make this couple work to some degree. Another thing I just realized that I had pioneered a pairing on this sight. Did I just make history? I'm kidding. Like this would had been noted in the history books. It belongs on the History Channel.

Mario and co. had placed enough restraining orders on me to legally say that I do not own them. If I go within six miles of any of them, Nintendo would shoot me on sight. But I just can't simply help myself… -Get shot at-

Enjoy.

* * *

**Errands **

**Chapter six: wicked no more?**

The car ride was slow and painful. Mr. L would come to once in a while and curse at himself on how stupid he was. Mario would unconsciously grab his hand, or shoulder, but force himself to remember that this is just Mr. L, and that he does not deserve your sympathy.

But how can he help it? This is the man who basically saved his brother's life, on more than one level. Luigi was never a fighter; he knew that, his brother was a pacifist. Something that he had learned from their mother, but Mr. L… is supposed to be cruel, violent, and down right heartless. But he saved his brother? How is that possible?

"He's… a fighter…" Mr. L whispered, Mario turned to him a small smile spread across his face "just like papa…"

There was a pause, the alt-ego shifted in his seat "despite what he claims to be… Luigi is strong… I can feel him" Mr. L cracked a smile his eyes watering "he put up with me for the last year; I know that he is not going anywhere…"

Mario let out a sigh, "another thing, don't let Luigi fool himself, I knew what was going on between you two, it just took me a while to figure out just what exactly…"

Mr. L gave a weak smile "have at you…"

Mario smirked "that had to be the most normal thing I had heard you say in a while." They stayed silent for a few more minutes, until Mr. L had let out a pained breath, loving to be the one who bares bad news "I'm dying…"

Mario nearly slammed onto the breaks "what! No! You just said that Luigi-"

Mr. L groaned "no you greasy, greasy meatball, I said that I was dying…" a look of panic seems to stretch on Mario's face. Guess after loosing one's parents, somebody would be a bit scared of loosing somebody else. Even if the one was a formal super villian that has been torturing his brother for the past year and still plans on destroying everything.

"This may sound a bit crazy, but I need you Mr. L…" he glanced at the weaken mechanic then back at the road "I can't be there for Luigi all the time; I find it kind of nice to have a second voice of reason for him." He took a deep breath "I know that you don't like me, but Mr. L…"

Mr. L closed his eyes and sighed "I can't hold on anymore… I tried to take the pain away… but I'm no hero…" he smirks "but the- then again I…never wanted to be the hero in the first place…"

Mario felt himself go cold, he can't handle "anybody can be a hero…" he said, this feeling of helplessness was something that he is not used to, and he hated it. Mr. L smiled "I'll still be around… somewhere in Luigi…"

The Mario brother watched him take another deep breath "also… tell that Pauline lady… that I would had been her mechanic any day…" Yep, that is still Mr. L.

Mario couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle, despite himself, despite this situation "I will make sure Mr. L… brother" his smile disappeared when there was no reply "Mr. L?"

He turned to face Mr. L, his eyes were closed and lips were slightly parted, his head hung loose from his shoulders, Mario reached over to shake the alt-ego slightly "Mr. L? Please wake up, we…" Mario trailed off when he realized that he already pulled in and doctors from the emergency room was already opening the car to take Mr. L inside, thanks to the brief call he made earlier.

Mr. L stayed "alive" long enough for Luigi to be saved.

Everything seemed to blur and moved much too quickly for his taste. Mario sat down in that cursed waiting room with a sigh. Feeling as if a large animal… Bowser was sitting on his chest.

Go figure.

**-Somewhere more important-**

It was a weird feeling… it was kind of like death, but Mr. L was never alive to begin with, so this is an estimate of death. He laid next to Luigi in their subconscious just watching him sleep, he had nothing else to do, so why not? Luigi was looking so much better than the last time he checked on him. It was a good thing to, because if Mario didn't get Luigi to medical care any later, he would most likely have died of brain complications, or that nice little bleed Luigi had going on. Close calls should have been his second career choice- besides being the future ruler of everything and awesome stuff like that.

Was it normal for him to feel so sick? It was this ache that was rippling through his body almost like it was eating him alive. Mr. L felt his whole body run cold and he couldn't stop himself from shivering violently. He looked down to stare at his counterpart "you're lucky, you know?" All that was returned to him was silence, seeing that it would be a while until Luigi would be able to regain consciousness. To bad that Mr. L is too weak to abuse this opportunity.

Over the next few hours, Luigi had gained several visitors, including Daisy, who, in his opinion, acted like a drama queen and cried into his chest. To Luigi, it would have broken his heart, because with Daisy, it was true love. Does he even know what true love was? He knew that, despite that he firmly believes that she should act her age sometimes. Mr. L almost wanted to regain control just to spook her like he did with Waluigi...

Oh yeah, Waluigi. He came too, it was funny. He was all scared and stuff. That was the greatest, Luigi would have been so… mad at him because of that. He would thank him later. He had to, Waluigi had been a thorn in his side for a long time and-

"Mr. L?"

That voice? It wasn't Luigi's, mostly because it was female, and the last time he checked, they weren't female. Mr. L sat up with a grimace, it was a familiar voice. A very familiar voice, his eyes widened _"Pauline?"_

Through cracked eyes he could make out a very familiar shape of large brown hair and gold earrings. He couldn't help but to smile, she knows his name? He won't question it; it was a strange, almost fuzzy feeling when she said his name and not Luigi's. He could get used to that.

"I -uh- I don't know if you could hear me, but Mario told me everything about you and…" Pauline paused, Luigi's body didn't move but she thought she saw a small twitch of the mouth. She took a deep breath again "I just… you know came to…" he thought that she had a cute city accent.

Mr. L closed his eyes, come on, just one more time, he placed a hand over the other's forehead. He stirred for a second before settling down again.

Outside of their mind, Pauline pulled up a chair, should she even be visiting? It was weird, she should be scared, but she found the alt-ego interesting, almost mysterious, she likes mysterious.

Especially those eyes, Pauline only saw a quick glance of them but, she had never seen anything like them before. She frowned, maybe he was already gone. Which is a shame; she really did enjoy his company, although how brief it was.

Come on…. Please. Mr. L could almost feel her began to loose hope; he pressed his palm harder against Luigi's forehead, knowing that it wouldn't hurt him. His eyes suddenly sparked green as a bolt of thunder pulsed through his body to Luigi. He gave a small laugh of triumph before he blacked out.

"Pauline…."

She gasped at her name and look down at the comatose Mario brother, his voice was deeper than Luigi's, like when he spoke to her at that after party, it had to be Mr. L.

His vision was blurry and almost painful to focus.

Pauline manages to crack a small smile, "hello?" Mr. L returned the smile and forced himself to reach for her hand. "It-it's nice to get a visitor… Luigi turns out to be quite the popular guy" she met his hand half way, squeezing it lightly "if only he was awake to see it…"

Mr. L frowned "I won't be here for very long" he tried to swallow "so, this is the last time I will be seeing you?" she finished for him almost like she was… disappointed? Which surprised Mr. L, seeing that he never really had anything other than destroy those heroes and all hail Count Bleck.

Pauline paused before she leaned in slightly "I just came here to say thank you for saving my friend" she paused for a moment before reluctantly getting back off; her cheeks were a bright red "I should let…Luigi rest for a bit. I mean-"

Mr. L gave a cheeky smile "yeah, sure lady." He tried to sit up, despite the legions of wires and tubes connected to his borrowed body, Pauline gasped and pushed him back on to the bed "haven't you given our friend enough trauma already?" Mr. L raised an eyebrow "so?"

She narrowed her eyes at him "so? It was nice you got him through the tennis match and-" she was caught off when Mr. L pulled her closer to him, his lips brushing her ear "I have a reputation to keep up, you know?" she felt her vision blur and her cheeks grow obnoxiously hot "so I ask you kindly… let me 'die' with my pride?"

She paused for a minute, trying to process what in the Overthere just happened. "Hey!" Mr. L smirked "are you going to punish a dying man?" Pauline gave him a small frown "according to Mario, you died three days ago."

"I'm still going, believe me. I am a fighter, you know?" Mr. L said while laying back down "I just wanted to see you… before Luigi buries me back into his mind." Despite his crudeness, it is still sad to see someone go "which is so tragic, I mean, you seem like an interesting person"

Mr. L cocked an eyebrow "interesting? That is a way to describe me." Pauline pushed herself off of him "well, I appreciate that you don't pull me down like that, this is Luigi's body remember?"

His happiness was abruptly ended when he was reminded of his situation. Mr. L's smiled disappeared and he stared into her eyes "oh… I'm sorry."

Despite the shock of Mr. L apologizing to anybody or anything in general, Pauline hadn't known him for very long, so the shock or awe of it all hadn't exactly dawned on her so she frowned instead, pulling him into her arms "no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't had brought that up, I understand if that was a sensitive subject."

He already began to feel coldness go through his body, and he knew that he had truly overstayed his welcome. Mr. L cupped her cheek out of impulse "did Mario mention that I could have been your mechanic yet?"

She smiled "yeah, I know… despite your primitiveness, I wouldn't have minded." As much as he wanted to return that smile, he felt this sudden fatigue take over him, "I… feel sleepy" Pauline began to feel her heart race "I…"

He dropped his hand from her cheek with a sigh "like you said before, this isn't my body…" her bottom lip trembled "I know."

Mr. L took a deep breath "would you miss me?" they paused, then out of no where Pauline stole a quick kiss "would that answer your question?"

Before closing his eyes, he did manage that smile "oh, how I wish…"

There was a silence in the hospital room, and other than those comforting beeps, it really did feel like somebody had passed on. Pauline got up and wiped her face free from tears. She had to be strong, that and if Daisy saw what she just did… she shudders at the thought, it would be kind of hard to explain to anybody how she just kissed the other personality of a man in a coma…

"Pauline?"

She looked around, seeing that nobody else entered the small room, she finally felt her heart break for real this time, this wasn't Mr. L, this voice was soft and full of confusion.

The voice belonged to Luigi.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** GAH! This was a monster to write, I ran into so many walls I am in a blur. Like a nasty Band-Aid that clings to the hairs of your arm, I am glad that it is over.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** wow, this went fast, I mean, the final chapter already! Usually I would had written about twenty chapters or something stupid like that because I would have no clue how to finish it. But here we are, sad to see this over and done with?

So here, I would like to thank everybody who took the time to read and review, it really gave me the energy to continue and finish, it meant a lot to me and I hope to see you in my next story.

Speaking of next story, the sequel is up too, and being in the process of being re-written too. So keep a look out on that.

By the way, I do not own Mario or anything like that. I am just obsessed and should be locked away in an insane asylum, where I am most likely to meet other Fanfiction writers! We could throw a tea party!

Uh…with that said, on with the show? I hope you all had a wonderful time reading this as I had a wonderful time writing this (except for that last chapter, which really was a pain to write for some reason...)

* * *

**Errands**

**Chapter seven: In the end.**

It had been nearly a week, the good doctors of the Mushroom kingdom General had manage to save Luigi on time, and he recovered pretty quickly. To his surprise, there was a nice shiny trophy waiting for him when he got home and Waluigi steering clear from the Mario brother. He had to thank Mr. L somehow. Oh wait, he could.

That is why Luigi sat through the Shoomanator Monster Truck rally. Which isn't exactly recommended by the doctors, but Luigi was never known for backing out of a promise. Mr. L and Luigi were finally getting along for the first time in a while, the Mario brother wouldn't exactly call him a friend, but he is getting there. He just needed to get past the whole _'quacking'_ issue and they could take it from there.

Today was a quiet day in the Kingdom; his Princess was currently in Sarsaland (ha, ha, his princess was in another castle) and he decided, as in told by the doctors to do, to take a nice stroll through the small village outside of the castle.

It was a clear fall morning, a soft fog had settle on the ground and where ever he look he sees a brightly colored fall leaves fly from the trees. Luigi sat down on a nearby bench his hands resting on his cane (because his head injury had him walking funny, it is only temporary) thick white bandages covered his head, but only a glimpse was visible from under his cap.

_"We should set a leaf pile on fire"_ it was one of those days, he supposed. Mr. L laughed and Luigi shifted uncomfortably in his seat "no, maybe I can burn some in the back yard" he whispered to the counterpart in his head, since he grown accustomed to speaking outside of his mind.

The Mushroom people had learned to leave him alone, because the Mr. L story had been floating around in the open, but several had drawn their own conclusions, but it was too late, Luigi had decided to let them think whatever they wanted, because if Mr. L had taught him anything, it is not to care about other people's feelings. Especially those of the dim witted Toads.

Mr. L cracked a smile _"hey, Luigi, can you call that Pauline chick again?" _it had became almost a habit to ask about Pauline, Luigi cracked an eyebrow "give her a break, you're such a child."

The alt-ego paused for a moment _"but Luigi… I haven't talked to her in weeks…"_ Luigi rolled his eyes "you mean I haven't talked to her in weeks…tomorrow, okay?"

Another pause, "fine, okay" the Mario brother smiled "ah, my Mr. L is in love." Once again there was that awkward silence _"I am not!"_ Luigi began to laugh softly "yeah, sure you aren't…"

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_ Luigi leaned back, closing his eyes "nothing bro. just let me have a moment of peace."

Brother… Mr. L smiled to himself, he is starting to like the sound of that word. It made him feel like that he would never be completely alone again. Luigi leaned back on the bench, enjoying a breeze that passed by them. Mr. Ls mind instantly went back to Pauline, and he couldn't help but to smile at the thought of her pretty little face. If there is one thing that he learned is that Luigi always kept his promises, which is more than he could ever do, maybe he could learn something from that? Whatever, he won't think about that too hard, Luigi did ask for a momentof peace.

_"Yeah, sure thing…" _

**The End **

* * *

**A/N:** CUT! That is a wrap people! Now I can sit back and relax. That was quite a run. I am glad that I manage to finish my first story on here. On record time too, usually it would take me a month to write.

If you peeps want a sequel, don't be afraid to shout it out. I am happy to write.

With that taken care of, I thank you all.


	8. IMPORTANT

April 17,2013

**Hey guys, **

**I should had told you this when I first posted. But the sequel is up and ready for you viewers to enjoy. I should had told you when I did and I just realized my mistake, please forgive me. **

**But to the people who had supported me with this story AND who found the sequel (Consequences) on their own, thank you again. Every new review means the world to me and I hope to write more with Super Mario sometime in the future. **

**See you in the other story, **

HowlingMisfit


End file.
